A Minor Family Argument
by yeoyema
Summary: The Titans are relaxing and the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E are finding a new hideout. But the battles only get harder for all as they become mixed up in an ancient battle between two Egyptian immortals
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To the HIVE FIVE, some facts were very clear. The Brotherhood of Evil had been soundly defeated by the Teen Titans and a bunch of other teen aged heroes. One of those 'heroes', Kid Flash, had somehow convinced the _leader_ of the HIVE FIVE, Jinx, to side them. In other words, Kid Flash had converted Jinx from being a villain to being a heroine. Kid Flash's action had resulted in Jinx's betrayal of her team. Jinx had helped capture them and freeze them in the machine that the Brain had used. The betrayal, now that it had had time to sink in, hurt. They weren't foolish enough to believe that Jinx had left solely because of Kid Flash. If they had, her betrayal wouldn't have hurt nearly as much. Jinx was impulsive, but not that impulsive. In order for her to leave, Jinx must have never considered them as friends or good enough for her. Her actions showed that she had never cared about them. All it took was one little push from Kid Flash and she was gone. Just one little push.

″The crud-munching pit-sniffin' traitor,″ Gizmo was muttering under his breath, as he upgraded his backpack. A clone of Billy Numerous was packing away items he didn't need. The HIVE FIVE were skipping town for awhile. At least until Jinx left Jump City. Everybody else had finished packing, but Gizmo still had a few more things he needed to do. ″Hey, did you pack the data core?″

″What's it look like?″ the Billy clone asked, searching through Gizmo's suitcase, knocking delicate pieces of machinery over.

″Forget it snotface,″ Gizmo used his backpack to shove the clone out of the way and searched himself with much greater care. He finally found what he was looking for. ″Okay crudmuncher, let's go.″

The HIVE FIVE did not have a set destination when they left. What they had ended up doing was telling Kyd Wykkyd to chose a random city that spoke English and wasn't Jump, Steel, Central, or Gotham and then teleport them there. That meant that the only person who knew where they were going couldn't (or wouldn't) tell them where they were.

The city they teleported to was plain. There were not special landmarks or neat shining signs on every block to help them identify the city they were in. Even SeeMore's eye and Billy's clones couldn't find anything helpful in that regard, though SeeMore reported seeing a potential hideout. Then Mammother started complaining about hunger, and ran of to the nearest taco stand.

″Crud. Guys, Mammoth and I are getting tacos.″ Gizmo said into his communicator before tearing of after Mammoth leaving Kyd Wykkyd all alone.

* * *

Jinx stared at the two communicators in her hands. One was her old HIVE communicator, something that she'd had for years and still didn't feel comfortable getting rid of. The other was a communicator that Robin had, reluctantly, given to her that morning. Jinx couldn't help but wonder if she had done the right thing. 

Everyone said she did, but what did that really mean? Anyone she could ask at the moment was a hero, so of course they would consider her actions just. They couldn't see where she, a villain, was coming from. The only person whose situation was even a little like hers (that she knew of) was Cyborg. But even then, he'd always been on the Titans side, so his betrayal of the HIVE hadn't been quite the same. He had never been who she thought he was.

Jinx stared at the Titans communicator. ″I really don't deserve this.″

″Don't deserve what?″

Jinx turned around and glared at Kid Flash, while willing her heartbeat to slow down. ″How long have you been there?″

″Long enough to hear you say you don't deserve something.″

That was Kid Flash all over, answering questions with remarks that didn't really answer anything. Jinx put away her HIVE communicator before Kid Flash could see. Jinx liked him, maybe even loved him, but Kid Flash had a frustrating inability to understand Jinx's need to have some link to her past as a member of the HIVE FIVE.

″What's the matter?″

Jinx nearly had a second heart attack within the span of one minute as she heard Kid Flash suddenly behind. He handed her a mug of hot chocolate as she turned toward him.

″It's this.″ Jinx answered, holding up the Teen Titans communicator.

″What's wrong with it?″

Jinx almost laughed. Whether she was with heroes or villains, it seemed that the boys were all clueless. ″Think about how I got it.″ she told him.

″You stopped being a villain. You became good.″

No, Kid Flash still couldn't get the point! ″Half right. I'm not a villain anymore. However, I am _not_ good.″

″What are you-″

″I betrayed my team! Gizmo, Mammoth, SeeMore, Wykkyd... I knew all of them except Billy from when I was twelve. I knew Gizmo and Mammoth for longer. Then I just up and leave them, no note, no goodbyes, no warning, no _anything_! _Then_ I help freeze them! What sort of person do you think that makes me? Contrary to what every other idiot in this tower seems to think, it does not make me a good person, or a heroine!″

″You are a heroine.″

Jinx just shook her head and tossed her communicator to a speechless Kid Flash. ″I've been thinking, Flash. Being a heroine just isn't what I'm made for.″

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd sat down on the curb, waiting for one of his teammates to get back. In the excitement of being in a new city, they seemed to have forgotten about him, and no one had bothered to set up a meeting place or time. So, Kyd Wykkyd just waited for them to get back. 

_Where?_ A voice was right next to him, but Kyd Wykkyd remained calm. He had been around metahumans all his life. Stranger things had happened._Where is Set's child?_ Was the person a telepathic? _WHERE?_

Kyd Wykkyd looked around, trying to see if there was anyone hiding nearby. _Chaos and destruction, who is the bringer of it?_ Strangely enough the voice seemed to describing Jinx's powers. Why was that?_Where is Jinx? _What sort of question was that really? She was in Jump City of coarse, partying it up with those other heroes, having a grand old time.

″Hey, Wykkyd?″ This time, Kyd Wykkyd jumped. Somehow, SeeMore, who had never been one for sneaking around, had managed to to sneak in front of Kyd Wykkyd without him seeing. ″You alright?″ SeeMore's eye had taken the form of a gigantic question mark.

Unwilling to go through the trouble to make SeeMore understand what had just happened, Kyd Wykkyd just nodded.

″If you're sure,″ SeeMore said inquiringly. Kyd Wykkyd nodded again. ″We have a quesidilla waiting for you in our new hideout. I'll show you were it is.″

* * *

″Jinx_ what_?″ 

″Jinx left!″ Kid Flash proclaimed frantically to the seemingly stoic Robin (though not so stoic since Robin had just expressed surprise). ″She quit the Teen Titans! You gotta help me convince her to come back.″

″Did Jinx say why she was leaving?″ Robin asked. ″She seemed happy when I gave her a communicator this morning.″

Kid Flash, hopping this meant Robin would help in, answered as rapid as he could and still have Robin understand him. ″She said she didn't deserve it and talked about betraying her team.″ Kid Flash answered, though what he really wanted to be doing was going after Jinx. But still, maybe Robin could help. Robin's next sentence quashed his hope.

″As much as I hate to say it, I don't think we can get her to come back.″

″Of course we can!″ Kid Flash argued. Before he could further his point though, the Titan alarm sounded. Robin rushed to the big computer to figure out what was going on.

″What's wrong?″ Raven asked, floating up through the floor. She looked at the computer over Robin's shoulder. The other three quickly followed.

″It's the mall. Titans move out.″

All the Titans rushed for the door except for Kid Flash.

″Hey, dude!″ Beastboy called. ″Are you coming?″

″Come_on_, BB!″ Cyborg yelled at him. ″We have a mall to save!″

″But...″

″Leave him alone Beast Boy.″ Robin yelled. ″He's on Central, not Jump.″

The villain was browsing the Chinese food at the food court when the Titans reached the mall. ″Do you want to get Chinese take-out?″ she asked someone, and Robin heard an answering hiss.

″How about we take you out?″ Robin asked, yelling the first thing that came to his mind. The villain, a girl, turned revealing 2 snakes in place of the first 2 strands of her hair. One of them had a piece of tarayaki chicken still in its mouth. The snake without chicken hissed threateningly. The other quickly finished the meal and joined it, but it sounded like there was more than two hissing.

″Robin?″

″What?″ Robin asked.

Beastboy pointed the ground. ″What's that?″ , causing Robin to look at the ground.

Snakes, the same color as the floor,were rising up, hissing angrily. The sound grew steadily louder more eerie as he stared at the growing rows of snakes between him and the girl. The snakes than began to join together, creating snakes that were twice as tall as Cyborg.

When Robin looked back at her, she was wearing a smug grin and holding an egg roll in her hands. It was time to fight. ″Titans Go!″ Robin yelled, tossing an ice disc at the snakes in his way. Behind him, Beastboy transformed into some type of bird and, with Starfire and Robin, flew towards her. Cyborg and Robin ran, fighting the snakes along the way.

Robin pulled his staff and used it to leap over the snakes and aimed a side kick at her. Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy had turned to help Cyborg against the giant snakes, when they saw Robin with her.

The girl was easy to overcome. It appeared that her strength came from her snakes, rather than her physical ability. ″Who are you?″ Robin demanded, grabbing the front of her shirt, picking her up.

She smiled. ″Cobra,″ she answered, and one of her snakes bit Robin's hand. Acting on instinct, Robin let go.

Cobra seized the opportunity and ran for the nearest exit. Robin chased her as soon as he got over the pain the snake had left. They ran throughout the city, and Robin noticed they were going to the poorer section of Jump City.

″Leave me alone!″ Cobra shrieked at him after several attempts to loose him in a maze of alleyways.

″Not a chance,″ Robin retorted. There was no way he would let her go. She had to be tiring, and when she slowed down, Robin would catch her. Cobra growled and suddenly turned down another alley way. Robin would have followed, but he found that he suddenly couldn't move. Robin could do nothing but watch was his query sped away.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Kyd Wykkyd had an uneasy feeling as he followed SeeMore. He couldn't explain it, but the voice he had heard earlier gave him strange feeling, as if something bad was going to happen. And, as time passed, the feeling got worse. Meanwhile, SeeMore led the way, filling up the silence of the streets with talk about what the other members of the H.I.V.E where planning to do, but Kyd Wykkyd didn't pay much attention. Finally, he got fed up. He was going to see Jinx, even if it turned out he would only go there to tell her someone was interested in her.

Actually, he wondered if Jinx or the Teen Titans knew that the H.I.V.E had escaped from prison yet. If not, he supposed he would be the one to tell them that.

"Hey, Wykkyd?" SeeMore asked. "You sure your okay?"

Kyd Wykkyd nodded, realizing that he was spacing out (and probably scaring SeeMore in the process). He supposed there was only one way to take care of the uneasy feeling he was getting.

Without telling SeeMore what he was doing, he teleported back to Jump City. He didn't need to worry SeeMore by telling him he was going back to Jump City to see Jinx, but he had always told them where he was going before. Kyd Wykkyd hoped that the rest of the H.I.V.E wouldn't be to worried.

Of course, he soon realized that he didn't really know if Jinx was still in Jump City. When he had last seen her, Jinx had been introducing them to her boyfriend, Kid Flash and it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that she moved to his city after becoming a hero. The Jinx Kyd Wykkyd knew wouldn't have, because it would be relying on the speedster, but the Jinx he knew wouldn't have dreamed of a hero, much less actually become one.

The only solution Kyd Wykkyd could think of, was to break into the Titans Tower and use their computer to find out where Jinx was. Just because Jinx said she had turned 'good' didn't mean the Titans would be that willing to accept her and Kyd Wykkyd wouldn't be that surprised if they were keeping close tabs on her. Kyd Wykkyd took a moment to lament the fact that Jinx had probably destroyed her H.I.V.E communicator before joining the Titans. It would have made it that much faster to discover where she was before entering enemy territory.

"He what?" Gizmo yelled at SeeMore. The midget had a stunned look on his face as SeeMore told them Kyd Wykkyd had just left. Not that he was the only one who looked stunned, just the only one to bring attention to himself.

"He just left." SeeMore repeated. "He didn't even say how long he'd be gone." The underlying emotion under shock was, for SeeMore, worry. Kyd Wykkyd's actions were not like him and SeeMore didn't want another member of the team to disappear.

"Then let's follow." Mammoth said, apparently recovering from his shock. In a couple of minutes, SeeMore guessed that he'd recover enough to be able to finish the pizza slice in his hand.

"But, our communicators don't work from here to..."

"Yes they do." Gizmo interrupted. "When the Brotherhood decided to recruit us, I fixed up our communicators some. They can access any satellite in the world without being spotted and right now, they are hooked up to a worldwide satellite system." Gizmo grinned, as he always did when showing off his devices. "We can find each other all over the world."

After a few seconds Billy—or a Billy clone, it was hard to tell sometimes—stated, "So check it already."

Which Gizmo did, grumbling the entire time. Everyone ignored him until Gizmo stopped.

"What's wrong?" SeeMore asked.

Gizmo handed over the communicator so everyone could see what had astonished Gizmo into silence. The communicator seemed to say that Kyd Wykkyd was in Jump City inside the Titans Tower, and that the still functioning signal from Jinx was approaching the old H.I.V.E F.I.V.E hideout.

Teleporting across the city was difficult, and often, Kyd Wykkyd had missed his mark by a little bit. Ordinarily, it wasn't that big a deal since Kyd Wykkyd only used that kind of teleportation when running away and would be safe wherever he appeared anyway. This time, Kyd Wykkyd ended up in the Titan's kitchen countertop. Fortunately, no one had been there at the time, so no one had heard as twenty dishes fell to the floor.

The Titan's still gave Kyd Wykkyd problems, even when they were absent. He, like any H.I.V.E student had heard how Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx had broken into the Titan's Tower as their final exam (a feat some felt they should have graduated for, even if they did end up in jail). Kyd Wykkyd had even gotten a first hand account, but no one had ever thought to ask for directions in the Titan's large and confusing tower. They could have a least put up a map for visitors or something.

For Kyd Wykkyd, there was no option other than wandering the tower in hopes of finding the computer. Next time he saw Robin however, Kyd Wykkyd would have to ask what the Titan's needed such a large room for.

It was decided, largely by SeeMore, to see what Jinx was doing at the old hideout. The opinions were varied and numerous. Gizmo and Mammoth both seemed to think that Jinx had lived as a heroine, discovered it wasn't for her and came back. Billy Numerous claimed that Jinx was not that fickle, and that she probably went for a walk and went to her old home as a force of habit. SeeMore, who felt that Jinx want to consciously avoid places that were associated with villains (so that the Titan's wouldn't say she was still a villainess) wanted to believe Gizmo and Mammoth, but agreed with Billy that Jinx wasn't that fickle. But he couldn't think of any other reason why Jinx would be at the old hideout, unless Kid Flash and the rest of the Titans had refused to let her help them.

But SeeMore couldn't think that Kid Flash, who had seemed annoyingly cheerful and persistant with Jinx, would be so cruel as to convince Jinx to give up everything she knew, just to dump her with no where to go. He would at least help her reputation as one of the 'good guys'. But even hero's were human, so SeeMore wanted to see Jinx just to make sure she was alright.

There was only one question. How would they get to Jump City when they didn't even know where they were?

Kyd Wykkyd had finally found the computer (which was huge like everything else there), when his communicator beeped. A little confused, since it had never beeped before, he opened up.

"You snotmunchin' pitsniffin' Batman wannabe! Where did you take us to?" Gizmo yelled at him. Kyd Wykkyd started typing in the answer to Gizmo. That feature had been added only when Kyd Wykkyd joined, but had been added to all the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E communicators. It was just easier to type when you had to be quiet than it was to whisper. Even a whisper was louder than typing. Along with the answer, Kyd Wykkyd typed 'why?'.

"We're going back to Jump, that's why." Gizmo replied moodily. "And what are you doing in the Titan's Tower anyway?"

How had they discovered that? Kyd Wykkyd thought the communicators only worked if they were in the same city. Still, Kyd Wykkyd used his communicator to show Gizmo a picture of the Titan's computer.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. I wanted to hack it and-"

Kyd Wykkyd closed the communicator before Gizmo talked about what he had wanted to do to the Titan's computer. He had heard that story enough times to have memorized it word for word.

With the names of the two cities it was easy to get to Jump. Billy used his clones to steal an airplane (which he claimed was nothing compared to a bridge) and Gizmo piloted. SeeMore and Mammoth just sat tight and waited for the flight to end.

As flights went, it wasn't so bad. For SeeMore, used to using his eye to fly, the worst part was the enclosed space. It turned out that Billy, on the other hand, was afraid of airplanes. By the time the flight was over, Billy had thrown up a total of three times and spent the rest of the time clinging to SeeMore or Mammoth. SeeMore had been glad the flight was only half an hour long.

As soon as they reached Jump City, Gizmo checked his communicator.

"She's there all right." he announced.

"then what'd'ya say we get in the car," Billy asked, pointing to a shiny new car in which a Billy clone was sitting.

Kyd Wykkyd had just figured out how to get into the criminal database the Titans had (and was sorely wishing Gizmo was there), when his communicator beeped. The communicator was proving to be an annoyance, and Kyd Wykkyd decided to make it a point to tell Gizmo to install some volume control, or teach him to use whatever pre-existing one there might be. Kyd Wykkyd opened it again and waited for the person at the other end, SeeMore if he was reading his communicator right, to speak.

"Hey, Wykkyd?" SeeMore asked. He sounded edgy and very, very scared. "You might want to come to the old hideout."

Kyd Wykkyd said nothing and waited for SeeMore to elaborate.

"We found Jinx." SeeMore added. "In her old room, but... Just come here, okay?" and communication was lost again.

Kyd Wykkyd raised an eyebrow at his communicator as if SeeMore could still see him. SeeMore was, by nature a very easy going guy who loved to chat even at the most inappropriate times, as Jinx had complained. So, when SeeMore was unwilling to talk, Kyd Wykkyd knew that he should get to the hideout as soon as possible.

He teleported to the front entrance of their old home. Kyd Wykkyd had long since made it his habit to, unless he was planning on robbing it, knock on the door to let someone else let him in. The last time he had just teleported into a place, he had tripped four Billy clones that hadn't seen him materialize in front of them. He had learned his lesson after that.

It was Billy (or a clone) who opened the door. "Hey, Wykkyd," Billy (or the clone) said, and proceeded to pull Kyd Wykkyd into Jinx's old room.

Kyd Wykkyd had expected something bad from the way SeeMore had behaved, but it appeared that Jinx was lying on her bed sleeping. Only SeeMore and another Billy were in the room, but he barely managed more than a hello.

Kyd Wykkyd pointed at gesture, then made sleeping motions before he shrugged his shoulders to indicate a question. He was trying to ask why they were making such a big fuss when Jinx appeared to be sleeping, but didn't think he could get the 'making a fuss' part with they way he spoke.

"She's not sleeping." Billy said. "Look."

Kyd Wykkyd watched as the Billy that had already been in the room walked over to Jinx and yelled in her ear and Kyd Wykkyd cringed from the loud sound. Jinx didn't react. There wasn't a stir or an enraged 'Billy'. Jinx just lay on the bed in the same position he'd been in when Kyd Wykkyd entered the room and that was when Kyd Wykkyd became terrified for Jinx.

Jinx was a light sleeper, even when she'd been awake for three days straight. And if Billy's yelling, tried and true as the number one alarm clock in the Western Hemisphere, didn't wake her up, then something was seriously wrong. It seemed as though Kyd Wykkyd had had good reason to come back to Jump City after all.


	3. Chapter 3

One thing Cyborg had never expected to happen as a hero was to find Gizmo crash into him and promptly tell Cyborg that the H.I.V.E members needed Cyborg's help. Before Cyborg had finished processing that it was indeed Gizmo who had crashed into him (the plethora of insults helped speed the process up a little), Gizmo was dragging him across the city.

"Wait, exactly what is going on?" Cyborg demanded, coming to grasp that Gizmo was unfrozen and had just said that he wanted Cyborgs help.

"What did I just say, barfbrain?" Gizmo asked back. "Now hurry up."

"Calm down man, and tell me what is going on." Cyborg said, picking Gizmo up so that their faces were level.

It took a little time for Gizmo to stop screaming angrily and unintelligibly and for Cyborg to calm down after the brigade of insults tossed at him, but both boys did manage to cool off enough to have an intelligent conversation.

"Okay, so tell me. What is going on?"

"One question first, tin man. What have you guys been doing to Jinx?"

"Jinx? We haven't done anything. I mean, Robin gave her a communicator this morning, but she quit a couple of hours ago."

"And you didn't make sure she would have some place to go?"

"We thought she did. Jinx's smart, she can take care of herself."

"And you saw that she openly betrayed everyone at that battle! Did any of you stop to think about all the enemies she might have made or how many people would want revenge?" Gizmo's face was beginning to turn red, but he had gotten his point across.

"Jinx can easily take care of herself." Cyborg argued, but realizing he was repeating himself added, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that we went home to find Jinx lying on her old bed dead to the world."

"She could be tired."

"She wasn't just sleeping! SeeMore and Billy yelled in her ear! And that can wake Jinx up even when she's been up for 48 hours straight! Plus, if you actually _look_ her breathing is all off."

"Alright. I'll come over and take a look at her." Cyborg agreed, though he still thought that Gizmo was over reacting. It was nice to see that the H.I.V.E didn't appear to bear a grudge, though, and he figured he might as well make sure Jinx was alright. He was supposed to be looking for the recent thief, but he didn't expect to find her anyway. He started compiling a mental list of equipment he'd need as he followed Gizmo to Jinx.

* * *

Beastboy had a tendency to make the strangest array of friends, but that tended to happen to superheroes. Raven's type of girl, for instance, would not be friends with someone like Starfire, who appeared to hold completely different values than Raven. Had they been normal, people like Kid Flash and Jinx probably would never have gotten together, nor would Speedy's type have hung around Mas y Menos. Yet, somehow, these relationships had happened. 

And, like certain types of normal people did not hang out together, heroes and villains did not sit in a comfy (if somewhat small) house while one handed the other snacks from the pantry. Yet that was exactly what Beastboy and the newest villain, Cobra, were doing.

"Do you have any vegetarian stuff?" Beastboy asked after he had finished looking at the ingredients included in cream puffs.

Cobra scanned her pantry. "Do you want celery sticks?"

Beastboy figured that was the best he was going to get and nodded.

"So, this is where you live?" he asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone." Cobra answered. She moved from the pantry and started pulling items out of a couple bags on the floor. There were mostly clothes, but a few accessories and food items were also included. One bag contained fried rice and spring rolls from the Chinese section of the food court from the mall. A spring roll was extracted and Cobra sat down across from Beastboy, munching happily. The snakes on either side of her face joined in, taking sections of food from her fingers while her mouth was busy chewing.

"Do you, always eat like that?" Beastboy asked, curious.

"Umm-hmm."

There was an awkward silence.

"Beastboy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why aren't you trying to arrest me?"

Beastboy coughed as, in his surprise, he forgot to finish chewing before he swallowed. Cobra thumped his back a few times before the food came back up, allowing him to swallow properly. "What?"

"Why aren't you trying to arrest me?"

"I don't know." Beastboy answered truthfully. He had come in with the intention of arresting her, but for some reason had allowed himself to be drawn into a companionable acquaintanceship with Cobra. Being with her actually reminded him of Terra however, because of the parallels it drew. Cobra would make the second criminal he was friends with, and his previous experience was telling him to expect disaster.

"Alright then." Cobra answered. "You've been in Jump City long?"

Beastboy nodded then, for lack of anything better to say asked, "Do you like jokes?"

"Sometimes."

"Why did the duck cross the road?"

"To get away from lame jokes?"

Beastboy was getting the feeling Cobra's opinion of his jokes was the same as Raven's, which was very low. "Why does no one like my jokes?"

"They're not really funny anymore. I had a friend who would say those kind of jokes all the time, but everyone got bored of them when they heard them for the 1000th time."

"Then what's a funny joke?"

"... I don't really know."

"I need something to make Raven laugh!"

"Heroes." Cobra moaned. "Why do you care if she laughs or not? Maybe she just doesn't show what she feels. Maybe she laughes internally."

Beastboy would have told Cobra just how right she was, but the doorbell rang. "What is this? A night for visitors?" Cobra grumbled as she walked towards the door. "I specifically chose this house so people wouldn't..."

Beastboy waited at the table, pushing his celery back and forth on the table, wondering whether to tell Robin about Cobra. Beastboy did like talking to her, but she had still robbed the mall. Beastboy had to wonder if the fact that she didn't have any money to buy stuff with counted for her at all. It probably didn't. If she hadn't become a criminal in the first place, she probably would have had enough money to buy whatever she stole. He was still deciding when Cobra and a grown man entered the room.

"Sit," Cobra demanded, much like she had to Beastboy when he first entered. He had learned the Cobra would loosen up with a little bit of casual talk, but at first she was rather stern and villain-like.

"Your name is Cobra, correct?" the man questioned formally, without obeying Cobra's demand to sit.

"Yes."

"And you were born in Egypt?"

"Yes."

"Cobra, my name is Set, brother of Osiris and Isis."

Looking at the expression of Cobra's face, Beastboy decided that he should wait and learn about Set and decided what to do about Robin later.

* * *

Gizmo took Cyborg straight to the H.I.V.E hideout without any tricks or anything. In Cyborg's mind, this made it more likely that the H.I.V.E considered Jinx's life was in danger and, remembering the the H.I.V.E had known Jinx the longest (and therefore the best), started the discount the thought that Jinx was just sleeping rather heavily. 

Cyborg knew where the H.I.V.E lived before this, of course. And Gizmo had to know that they knew. After all, the Titans had left a cursed pie at the H.I.V.E's door and, given the nature of the curse, the H.I.V.E would have been able to realize just who had left them the pie. Still, Cyborg let Gizmo lead him.

As soon as he reached the H.I.V.E base, Cyborg was whisked into Jinx's room and was just in time to see Kyd Wykkyd teleport in with an armload of medical tools, some of which looked very familiar.

"Are these mine?" Cyborg asked, appalled that anyone other than him would meddle with his tools. Cyborg had put hours of hard work into creating them. Hours which Kyd Wykkyd could have easily wasted through ignorance.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded, causing Cyborg's anger-meter to go up a notch.

"You were going through my things?" he asked, a little louder.

"Just do your job, tin man." Gizmo snapped. "I'll replace anything that's broken."

It was only because Cyborg had spent some time around the H.I.V.E that he managed to realize just how generous an offer Gizmo was making. Cyborg nodded, and started to look at Jinx on the bed.

"How is she?" asked Billy. A clamor of Billy voices soon followed, making Cyborg struggle to hold his temper and not kick the duplicator out. (Not that it would have done much good)

Fortunately, Gizmo kicked Billy out for him, while yelling a message for Mammoth. Cyborg wanted to know where Mammoth was, but wanted to examine Jinx more. He started to scan Jinx, when SeeMore burst in.

"Get out, crudmuncher!" Gizmo yelled before SeeMore could even say a word. Cyborg watched as Gizmo used one of his weapons to help SeeMore out.

Cyborg finally got the peace and quiet to examine Jinx when Gizmo locked the door. It seemed that she was in danger. (list of symptoms), but he could tell what would cause Jinx to react the way she was. In the end, Cyborg decided to bring Jinx to the Titan's Tower to keep her stable while he tried to find out what had happened to her.

He was surprised when the H.I.V.E members (with the noticeable exception of Gizmo) agreed. They even insisted on coming with him, which meant a quick way home. Gratefully, Cyborg agreed, and let Kyd Wykkyd take him and the rest of the H.I.V.E members to the Titans Tower. He also needed something to explain to the rest of the team why he had brought known criminals into the Tower.

* * *

"Kid Flash," a woman with a strong, but placeable accent greeted Kid Flash. 

Kid Flash nodded. "That's me."

"You are the friend of someone named Jinx, am I right?"

Once again, Kid Flash nodded. "What about it?"

"I should warn you that there is someone who wants to hurt Jinx. I do not know who it is yet, however, with your help we should be able to catch them before she is to badly injured."

Kid Flash's first reaction was anxiety. He had to find Jinx fast before whoever wanted to hurt her, but shortly after anxiety came a trace of doubt. He did not know this woman or how she knew Jinx.

"Why would you say that? And why would you need my help?" he asked.

"If you want me to give you proof, I have none. However, one does not normally try to bring their own niece to justice without good reason."

"Your niece?"

"Yes. Now, I can not find her, but you can and you will prevent harm from coming to Jinx. If harm has already come to Jinx, then you can discover how Jinx was harmed, and I will then be able to heal her."

Kid Flash felt himself drawn in by the logic, though he could see some fallacies in it. The doubts were soothed away like they were nothing, and Kid Flash could see a smug smile on the woman's face.

"You agree with me, do you not?"

Kid Flash nodded for the third time. "Who are you, by the way?" he asked.

"I am Isis, wife of Osiris and mother of Horus."


	4. Chapter 4

Teleporting the H.I.V.E, Jinx, Cyborg, and all of the medical equipment from the Titans Tower back to the Titans Tower was difficult work and Kyd Wykkyd barely managed it. But the concentration required for teleporting that amount of items across the city meant that Kyd Wykkyd had less energy to spend on fine tuning where he would turn up. That was his excuse for why everyone turned out near of the roof of Cyborg's room.

For the most part, everyone had been expecting it. The H.I.V.E knew how shaky long term teleportation could get, mostly from previous experience (though not because he'd been moving them anywhere). Gizmo had already had his backpack ready to save him and used to to lower him down slowly. SeeMore had been ready to turn his eye to which ever dial he needed and Billy Numerous had already created a ball clones to either pull up out of the floor, or cushion his fall. Mammoth was able to just deal with the fall, relying on his muscles to help him and Kyd Wykkyd was ready to re-teleport himself, Jinx, and all the equipment to a safer location (the floor). Cyborg, it seemed, followed Mammoths approach and just allowed himself to fall down.

"Why did we land near my ceiling?" Cyborg asked loudly. Kyd Wykkyd just gave Jinx back to Cyborg so that Cyborg could carry her. It was hard for Kyd Wykkyd to carry Jinx, despite her miniature size, and it made Cyborg forget the rough landing and remembered that he now had a patient. Jinx was rushed of to the medical room and Cyborg yelled at them to make themselves at home as he went.

"I think the T.V's this way." Gizmo said. Kyd Wykkyd nodded, remembering some of the layout of the tower from his earlier venture into it. When Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd didn't know of the layout, Mammoth did, and between the three of them they managed to find the Titan's big screen television.

"That's all they have. Ours is much bigger than that." Billy (the only one currently there) scoffed. Kyd Wykkyd thought they both had the same size television, but it didn't really make much of a difference to him either way, so he didn't say anything.

Instead, Kyd Wykkyd sat down on the couch and looked at the CD sitting besides him. He also noticed that there was a pattern on the floor made out of some light brown liquid, probably hot chocolate. Billy ran for the kitchen nearby, but left a clone behind. Mammoth followed, and Gizmo started checking out the channels on the Titan's television. SeeMore just stood where he was.

"Who do you think did it?" SeeMore asked, out of the blue.

"Did what?" Billy's clone had moved to the couch and was sprawled across it, keeping one eye on the television and another on the door the original Billy had gone through.

"Hurt Jinx." SeeMore answered.

Kyd Wykkyd jumped into the conversation, telling them that they probably jumped to conclusions. Maybe Jinx had just eaten something that disagreed with her. There was no evidence that anybody tried to hurt her.

"Almost every criminal could have seen Jinx betray us," SeeMore argued. "It's _likely_ that someone tried to kill Jinx."

"It was Kid Flash," Gizmo said. The conviction in his voice was absolute, but since when had Gizmo been unsure about anything? Gizmo was more often wrong than right, since he would always accuse people he didn't like regardless of any evidence.

"Why would he do that?" SeeMore asked. SeeMore probably didn't like Kid Flash anymore than Gizmo did, but he was fair. "And didn't you tell Cyborg that another villain did it?"

"He would have protected that crudmuncher and not listened to what I was saying about Jinx," Gizmo answered. He put the remote down to grab something of the table, and a second later it was in the clone's hand. "Hey!"

"I think it was Madame Rouge," Billy said, "she was hopping mad when she found out Jinx left."

Kyd Wykkyd thought that Jinx might have gotten some food borne disease. He didn't know the symptoms, so he couldn't be sure, but he knew that certain food diseases were sometimes fatal. Where Jinx would get the disease from was another question that Kyd Wykkyd wasn't sure how to answer.

* * *

Beastboy was politely, but firmly, shoved out of the room after Set introduced himself. Beastboy considered returning to the tower, but curiosity won out, and he turned himself into a cat to hear what Set and Cobra were saying. 

"I came to ask you for your help." Set was saying, "I also need to tell you that you are in danger."

"What do you need me for?" Cobra asked. "Go ask the Titans. They've made it their goal in life to help people. I don't help anybody. Not even a god."

"This has benefits for you as well."

"What?" Snakes hissed softly in the background.

"I could protect you."

"I can protect myself."

"Like you protected yourself at the mall?"

"What do you know about the mall?"

"I know you would have lost had Robin continued chasing you. You can thank me for that. I didn't want to talk to you while you were in jail."

Beastboy decided he would need to talk to Robin to find out what happened. It just didn't seem like Robin to stop chasing someone, as Set implied he had.

"How could you do that? He just suddenly stopped moving!"

Nope, that didn't sound like Robin at all.

"I have that ability, though it has it's limits. You can see, though, that it is useful at times. Does my offer sound interesting to you?"

"I can just avoid robbing malls while the Titans are around."

"There is trouble coming that you can not avoid. Isis wants to kill you, and you will not be able to stop her once she finds you."

"Why? What have I done to offend any god or goddess?"

"I do not know her motives yet, but I know she is searching for you to kill you. You are lucky that she does not know your powers or what you look like."

"But what did I do?"

"I do not know. If you would like my protection, though, you can come to Egypt to take me up on my offer. It just may save your life." The sound of a chair scraping on the floor indicated that Set was leaving the room.

Beastboy transformed back into a human just before the door opened and Set walked out the door. Cobra followed a few minutes later looking worried.

"Umm, I heard what he said." Beastboy said.

"What were you doing eavesdropping?"

"I was thinking," Beastboy plunged on, "that we could help you. If someone's going to kill you, we could try to stop it."

Cobra shook her head. "I won't beg anyone for help. I'm going to Egypt to help Set."

But Beastboy could never leave a potential murder victim to wander off alone. "So, whose this guy we're going to help."

"I am not accepting help for nothing. Now go away."

"I can call in a favor later?"

"No deal."

"You're saving my reputation as a hero."

Cobra groaned and banged her head on a nearby wall. "FINE!"

* * *

Robin's communicator rang soon after he entered the tower. "Cyborg to Robin," crackled over it. 

"Cyborg?" Robin asked. "How is it going?"

"Robin? Where are you right now?" Cyborg sounded worried.

"I just came back to the tower, I was just going to go the computer room" Robin answered, as he continued to walk through the halls. "Where are you?"

"In the medical room of the Tower. Listen, could you just come up here real quick?"

"Cyborg, what's the matter?"

A noise in a distant room left of Robin caught his attention. "Cyborg, is there any one in here?"

"Yes, but they're invited."

"Who is it?" Robin asked, so that he wouldn't be surprised if some one like the Batman had decided to drop on by.

It was that moment an egg chose to roll by, and Robin saw multiple Billy Numerous clones and Mammoth tearing after it.

* * *

It was near midnight when two immortals, Set and Isis, met. Isis was sitting on a bed in a hotel, staring forward as she contemplated, only to be interrupted by a polite knock on the door. 

"Who is there?" Isis asked, poorly shielding contempt with fake curiosity.

"Let me in, _dear sister_, I want to talk to you." Set called through the door. His voice was polite and friendly, hiding his thoughts and emotions from his enemies, except for slight sarcasm.

Isis walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I never would have dreamed you would stay here in a mortal place. Don't you usually find the local gods and ask them to give you a place to stay?"

"The local gods have moved from this place. Is this what you came to talk about, Set?" Isis asked. "If it is, then farewell." she started to close the door.

But Set was quicker, and before the door was shut he had slid through the doorway. "Not so fast, Isis. Don't you want to chat? I'm sure there is so much you could tell me. For instance, how are Horus and Osiris?" He seated himself on a wooden desk in the room.

"I do not wish to 'chat'." Isis responded angrily. She frowned at Set as he started to swing his legs in an ungodly manner.

"You're supposed to be the friendly one Isis." Set sighed. "To matters then. You've set your scorpians on another girl haven't you? I think her name was Jinx?"

"What about her?"

"You do realize she's not my daughter, don't you? To start with, there's an existing record of her parents."

"I have realized that, yes." Isis replied tersely. "What is your point?"

"Why haven't you healed her, then, now that you have realized your mistake? Has your goodwill left you?" Set asked, "Are you going to let an innocent girl die?"

"She is not so innocent, but no, I will not let her die."

"Then why have you not leaped across oceans, seas, and galaxies to heal her? What are you waiting for? You should know best of all that if you wait too long she _will_ die." Set had stopped swinging his legs, and was staring intently at Isis. A person unaccustomed to such a stare would tremble as if the depths of the soul was being plundered, but Isis just shrugged it off.

"I am waiting, Set, but what for, I shall not tell you, nor shall I tell anybody else."

Set inclined his head, almost mockingly, knowing the regal tone in Isis' voice meant she would not discuss the topic any longer. "Then good-bye, dear sister, for I am leaving this city to start the search for my daughter anew."

"Where?" Isis demanded.

"From the beginning, my sister. By tomorrow, I will have returned to Egypt." That said, Set exited the room, leaving Isis to her contemplations, once again.


	5. Chapter 5

No one in the Titans tower noticed as a falcon flew by their windows, peering in. Most of them were too looking through medical books it seemed. The falcon ignored them all. It was searching for a special target and it refused to get sidetracked.

Soon, the falcon found what it was looking for. A young girl, hocked up to some medical equipment the falcon couldn't name, lay on a bed. The girl, Jinx, looked asleep, but the falcon knew that the girl was not just sleeping. It flew in through the window as though the glass wasn't there and landed on the floor next to the bed. Then, without any warning, poof or boom, the falcon was gone, replaced with a young woman. Only the woman's arms, covered in feathers like a wing, showed any sign that a falcon had once been there.

The woman beat her wings, ridding Jinx of any harm that had been done to her. When the woman was done, Jinx was sitting up looking around her in confusion.

"Where am I?" Jinx asked, seeing the woman in front of her.

"You are in Titans Tower." the woman replied. "Are you better?"

"I'm fine." Jinx's face adopted a confused expression. "Was I sick?"

The woman nodded. "I am Isis, mother of Horus and wife of Osiris." The statement sounded more like an announcement than an introduction.

"Jinx," Jinx answered. "If I was sick, than were you the one who helped me?"

Again, Isis nodded. "Though I did have a favor to ask of you when you were better."

"What is it?"

"I have a brother by the name of Set. He is looking for someone, but I'm afraid for him." Isis stopped, making it look like she had gotten lost in thought.

"Why?" Jinx asked. Her tone indicated she was annoyed, unlike most 'superheroes' Isis had dealt with over the years. But then, hadn't the child, Kyd Wykkyd, reveal in his thoughts that Jinx had once been a villain.

"If you would go with him, perhaps help him a bit, I would be very grateful to you."

Jinx nodded, though Isis could tell there were still questions. Isis realized that Jinx was not acting like a villain either, and thought that maybe, Jinx was composed of qualities belonging to both sides. She wasn't mostly 'good', obviously, but she didn't appear to be mostly 'bad', either. For someone such as Jinx to find a place, would be difficult, Isis knew. She had watched as her brother tried, and failed, time and time again. And Set was still trying.

Isis cast a small smile on the girl. "I would go myself, but I must return to my son. I am grateful to you. Please follow him to Egypt as soon as you feel able." She watched, as the questions left the girl, and Jinx nodded. Jinx, Isis knew, would feel better than she had ever felt in her life before. Isis had been granted millennium in which to practice her healing art and knew how to heal people to just the right amount. Jinx, Isis knew, would be leaving for Egypt right way, as was Isis.

Isis hadn't been lying to Jinx about returning to her son. Isis would never leave Horus alone for to long, no matter what. Fortunately, she had Jinx to help her keep an eye on her brother. "When a falcon comes, tell it the news of my brother and his search. The falcon will be sure to tell me." Isis instructed before she turned into a falcon herself and flew through Jinx's window and returned to watching what happened inside the tower, just for the night.

* * *

Jinx was, just as Isis predicted, ready to go at that moment. However, Jinx could not just leave. For one, she had to get some clothes. The clothes she was wearing smelt and were dirty and Jinx was unwilling to travel in such a state. She also had to tell someone that she was leaving, again.

"Jinx!" Jinx jumped when Kid Flash ran towards her only stopping at the edge of her bed. Had anyone but Kid Flash ran so close, they would have had bad luck following them for a long time. As it was, Jinx was deeply suppressing the urge to hex him, despite the fact she knew he could control his speed enough not to run into people.

"Hey," Jinx greeted. Her cheeks warmed as she remembered how they had parted last. Now that she saw Kyd Wykkyd, it occurred to her to wonder how he managed to escape. Before, it had just seemed natural. Their team always recovered. She had been foolish to just assume that they would escape.

"You're okay? But Cyborg said-"

"I'm fine. Whatever it was, I got better."

"How?"

And this was were Jinx told her first lie to Kid Flash. She thought that no one would believe what had happened, especially since Jinx hardly believed it herself. Isis was just to unbelievable so Jinx just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know."

"Jinx-" Kid Flash pleaded.

"I don't know." Jinx replied, a little more forcefully, looking at Kid Flash firmly in the eyes. She knew how to make her lies believable, though she found little reason to lie. She observed others, and her observation had taught her how to behave.

"Do you know how you got sick?" Kid Flash questioned.

Once again, Jinx shook her head, but honestly this time. She could not remember what had happened. "Tell me what I was doing here."

"Gizmo and Cyborg said-"

"Gizmo?" Jinx interrupted, sure she had heard wrong.

"Yes, Gizmo. He and Cyborg said-"

"Gizmo from the H.I.V.E . Not some hero called Gizmo."

"There's only one Gizmo I know of." Kid Flash answered patiently before trying again. "Anyway, Gizmo and Cyborg said-"

Kid Flash was forced to stop again as Jinx ran past him.

Jinx ran straight to the main room, deciding that the H.I.V.E would be there, watching the television. She was partially right, because Kyd Wykkyd was there, changing channels to fast to be actually watching. It was one of his annoying habits that Jinx had always been unable to ignore.

"Can you please stop?" Jinx asked, exasperation leaking from her voice. She was much more polite than she used to be. Had she still been the leader of the H.I.V.E (there hadn't been a real leader, but Jinx always felt she was the closest thing to one), the remote would have been hexed out of his hand, while Jinx demanded that he stop. Now, Jinx wasn't sure how to act.

Kyd Wykkyd did stop. In fact, he dropped the romote and ran to hug Jinx catching her by surprise. Her team had never been the type to give hugs and proclaim friendship like the Titans, and Kyd Wykkyd had always remained especially aloof. Still, Jinx allowed Kyd Wykkyd to hug her.

"Was I that sick?" Jinx asked.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded and let go of her so that he could inform her just how close to death she had been.

"So, you're not angry?" Jinx asked. It was odd to discuss what had happened, and Jinx wanted to talk about the H.I.V.E members than an illness she could not remember.

Kyd Wykkyd took a while to answer this question, and ended up moving his hands like a scale.

"What?" Jinx asked, unable to decipher what Kyd Wykkyd was trying to tell her. More gestures soon joined the scales, and Jinx hazarded a guess. "You're angry, but you're not angry?"

Kyd Wykkyd nodded and held up ten fingers, for ten out of ten. It was something he did once in a while to indicate someone had gotten exactly what was trying to tell him. With H.I.V.E members, he hardly used it, because everyone knew roughly what different gestures meant, but once in a while a new topic came up.

"What about the rest?" Jinx asked.

Once again, Kyd Wykkyd made the weighing scale.

"Where are they?" Now Kyd Wykkyd pointed, and Jinx followed until she found the kitchen. Inside, Billy was cooking scrambled eggs, while Starfire appeared to be giving some Tamaranian food to Mammoth, who was happily eating it.

Jinx grimced, remembering her first taste of Tamaranian food. But, Jinx had noticed that even Starfire did not enjoy her food, indicating that Starfire was just a bad cook. Now, Starfire was overjoyed to find someone would eat her food and was giving Mammoth more food than Jinx had ever believed he could eat.

Both the Titans and the H.I.V.E were together in the room, and Jinx wondered how her former team had gotten in the building without being arrested. Only Beastboy and Cyborg were missing.

"Jinx!" It was SeeMore who shouted that. "You're better." he added more calmly.

"Of course," Jinx replied, acting confident as she always had around them. Acting came natural to Jinx, and she had learned it the same way she had learned to lie. Her act convinced almost everyone.

Starfire, who had heard SeeMore, swept down on Jinx and engulfed her in a hug. "I am so glad you are better!" Starfire declared joyfully. "In celebration, I shall make..."

"That's alright," Jinx interrupted. "I really don't want anything."

"Jinx?" Jinx hexed the area in front of her as soon as she saw Kid Flash there.

"Would you mind not doing that?" Jinx asked irritably. "You startle me every time. Give me some warning next time!" Her eyes started to glow pink.

"I will." Kid Flash promised walking back to Jinx, just before Mammoth, Gizmo and Billy bowled him over to get to her themselves.

Jinx soon found herself overwhelmed by the number of people wanting to talk to her at once. Even though there was only three people, she wasn't used to it, and she reacted in the way most natural to her, anger. A few quick hexes moved everyone at least a foot away from her. It also served to inform anyone who knew her that she was fine and that they should stop bothering her.

"What was that for?" Gizmo yelled, rubbing his bottom as he stood up from the ground.

"Jinx?" Mammoth asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jinx answered, not as upset now that she had her space again. "What's been going on?"

"We are trying to decide whether to follow Beastboy or not," Raven answered.

"Follow?" Jinx asked.

"Beastboy has not... returned from our encounter with the villain from the mall of shopping." Starfire said. "He said he was going to a placed called Egypt."

"Egypt?" Jinx exclaimed. She wondered if Beastboy's sudden decision to travel there had anything to do with Isis. "Did he say why he was going?" Suddenly, something was pressed into her hand and, looking down, she saw a box of chocolates. Kid Flash was now in a corner of the kitchen looking pleased with himself. Jinx opened the box and pulled out a Hersey's Kiss, suddenly feeling hungry.

"No he didn't. He just said he had to help someone."

"Did he give a name?"

Robin shook his head, "No, why?"

Jinx just shrugged, and let herself be spoilt by several different people.

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd was happy Jinx was better. All the worry he had felt when he first saw her had seeped away and Billy had managed to make a big meal for Jinx with the Titans food, though Kyd Wykkyd wondered if it was sanitary. The Titans managed to grow mold in their refrigerator and there was no telling what could be living in the food. At least in the H.I.V.E, they didn't let food go to waste. They usually finished the food within the week, meaning that they had to rob the grocery store every weekend.

While Jinx was eating, Kyd Wykkyd had left to explore the Titans Tower. Earlier, he had been informed by Raven that no one was to enter her room under any circumstances. Cyborg, who had been there, had whispered something about a cursed mirror and a villain trapped in a book. The two warnings combined made him curious, and he had to know what was in Raven's room.

The first room he found was obviously Starfire's, and Kyd Wykkyd left as soon as he saw the pink that decorated the room. The second room was nicer, it's main feature seemed to be stars that decorated the ceiling. He sat on a bed, and just looked at it, admiring the 'stars' and wondering whose it could be. His guess would have been Robin, but the room was decorated to suit a girl rather than a boy. The room didn't look like what he thought Raven's would look like, but there was no other option if he was limiting himself to girls.

A rustle near the window caught his attention and he saw something odd. A falcon was outside the window looking in. But falcons didn't normally fly at night,did they? He stared at it for a few seconds before shrugging. An odd bird or two didn't really concern him.


	6. Chapter 6

I figured this story would need a disclaimer so here it is. I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Jinx had told Kid Flash that she needed some time alone to deal with her near death experience. So, like a good boyfriend, he had respected her wishes and vanished, deciding to visit Isis and tell her what had happened. Maybe Isis would be able to give him a few more clues as to who he was trying to find.

He went, at first, to the place where he had first met her only to find no one. But that was not a surprise as the place was just an isolated street that happened to have an old broken down bench. The street was littered and dingy. The solitary light post hardly have any light to see with.

Kid Flash thought he remembered the street being much lighter when Isis had been there, but put it down to a fallacy in memory as humans were prone to have. Instead, he ran all over Jump City, trying to find Isis.

He had ran around the city for the sixth time when someone tapped his shoulder. Kid Flash turned around and, lo and behold!, Isis was standing there with an unreadable expression on her face.

Kid Flash mentally jumped ten feet in the air.

"Have you found her?" Isis asked him, though her tone made it clear that she did not expect him to have.

Kid Flash confirmed her expectations and shook his head. "Jinx almost died." he told her.

"Oh?"

Kid Flash frowned. The tone was to disinterested and did not have even a spark of worry. Indeed, Isis was starting to look rather bored. Still, he answered politely, keeping his doubts to himself.

"She got better." Kid Flash told Isis. "She completely recovered in the same night we were wondering if she would survive."

"I know." Isis answered.

"What?" That had not been the answer Kid Flash had been expecting.

"My brother was kind enough to inform me of the young ladies condition." Isis elaborated. "And of her recovery."

Kid Flash nodded, Isis' actions from earlier now making sense. All doubt was erased. "Could you give him my thanks, then?" he asked.

"We are not exactly on speaking terms unless there is something vital at stake." Isis answered slowly. "I suppose I could try..."

"Great," Kid Flash answered, even if he did not understand why Isis' brother would tell her about Jinx if they were not on speaking terms. "Is there anything that would help me find, um, your niece?" Kid Flash did not like saying that because he knew that helping her arrest a member of her family had to be hard for her. But Kid Flash didn't have any other thing to call her. Maybe if he could figure out what her name was...

"No, but I feel your girlfriend would be safer if she left the country until we could find our query."

It was interesting, how Isis talked as if her own niece was not a human, but Kid Flash assumed it was so she did not have to think about her relation to the person Isis was helping bring to justice. "Wouldn't she just follow?"

Isis shook her head, "Not where I'm thinking."

* * *

Jinx checked of her list as she packed. Clothes, check. Pajamas, check. Travel money, check. Cosmetics... Jinx looked around for her makeup before realizing they had fallen to the floor. She placed them in a side pocket and checked that off. After packing the money for food and hotel rooms, she was ready. The money had come from her days as a criminal. She had returned some of it, but had kept most of it just in case she would ever need it. Like situation around her H.I.V.E communicator, Jinx hadn't told Kid Flash about her decision. It wasn't like the people she had stolen it from needed it anymore. It had been so long ago that they had gotten over the amount of money they had lost and now had even more. Surely, she reasoned, she was allowed to keep some for herself.

However, it was another action that had lead Jinx to the conclusion that she was not a heroine. Starfire and Raven would have returned _all_ of the money, not just some. It also led her to question her relationship with Kid Flash. After all, what kind of a girlfriend kept secrets from her boyfriend?

"Hey, Jinx, can I come in?" Kid Flash called from the hallway.

Jinx sighed, hoping that Kid Flash would not be overprotective and insist she stay in the tower. "Yes," she called, adding her sketchbook to the suitcase.

The door slid open. "You're going already?" Kid Flash asked.

"What did you expect? I'd stay here forever after telling you I was leaving?" Jinx asked.

"Actually, I was coming her to ask you to go somewhere for a bit," Kid Flash answered. "For you're safety."

":I can take care of myself." Jinx replied, irritated at the implication. "You, of all people, should know that."

"Just this evening-"

"Last night." Jinx interrupted.

"Last night," Kid Flash continued, "you were comatose and someone told her their neice is trying to kill you. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

That someone had told Kid Flash someone was trying to kill her was news. While Jinx had known that Kid Flash had been certain foul play had resulted in Jinx's illness, he had never said why. Jinx had just thought she was gotten sick and that her boyfriend was being overly cautious. Now, it seemed he had every reason to worry. Still, there was no need to let Kid Flash know she was worried.

"I'd be fine." she insisted, "But, I'm going any way. I promised I'd help someone out."

"Maybe you should take someone with you." Kid Flash mused.

The last thing Jinx wanted was a babysitter. "I'll be fine!" She threw a note explaining where she was going down on the bed before she stormed away, putting as much as possible between her and the potential babysitter. For the first time, Jinx wondered if she should have written that she was going to Egypt.

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd was surrounded. Granted, he was surrounded by sweet bunnies holding all number of treasures, but he was still surrounded. And Kyd Wykkyd didn't like rabbit, especially after one incident regarding a rabbit and it's carrot. It was a rule. Never take a carrot from a crazed rabbit if one wanted to keep one's fingers. Just like one would never take a Robin away from a crazed Starfire if they wanted to keep their limbs and sanity. You just shouldn't do it.

Kyd Wykkyd tried to twist away when one of the rabbits started to poke him with a stick. It was only when the rabbits lept on him, shaking him that Kyd Wykkyd lazily opened his eyes.

And found Kid Flash holding a bucket of water above him.

Kyd Wykkyd leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding the water as it splashed over his sleeping bag. Kyd Wykkyd was glad he always slept above the covers (or sleeping bag as the case could be), but still glared at Kid Flash, upset that he would have to wait for it to dry before he could pack it away. If someone didn't have a solution to quickly dry it of, Kid Flash was going to pay somehow.

"You're Kyd Wykkyd, right?" Kid Flash whispered, probably trying to avoid waking the other H.I.V.E members. He needn't have bothered. Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd were the lightest sleepers in the team and Kyd Wykkyd did not wake easily. Still, Kyd Wykkyd just nodded his head.

"And you're close to Jinx?"

Kyd Wykkyd shook his head at that and pointed at Gizmo and Mammoth. Those two had known her for a long time and had even been her teammates and in the H.I.V.E, people generally only became close to their teammates.

"But you like Jinx?" Kid Flash persisted. Kyd Wykkyd conceded that point. In the H.I.V.E, he had only known that she existed as was good, but his time in her team had allowed him to learn some of what she was like as a person.

That was all Kid Flash needed. "Read this," he whispered, passing Kyd Wykkyd a note. It read:

_Hey guys,_

_I'm going to Egypt as a favor for someone for a little bit. I'll come back when I'm done, though I'm not entirely sure when that will be. I'm going to be searching for a missing person. Sorry I didn't tell you in advance but at least this time, I left a note._

_And Kid Flash- I'll be fine! I'm a big girl now!_

_Jinx_

Kyd Wykkyd passed it back to Kid Flash. He was glad that Jinx had learned her lesson somewhat, and hadn't just taken off again. Instead, she had even told them some of what was going on.

Kid Flash accepted it, "So, I was wondering if you could follow her and keep her safe."

Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes. Hadn't Jinx written down that she would be fine? Didn't Kid Flash trust her? He shook his head.

"There's someone trying to kill Jinx." Kid Flash argued.

Kyd Wykkyd, having heard that theory just before he went to bed, remained firm and shook his head again. His sub-conscious mind might believe it (and feel guilty because of the voice), but it didn't mean his conscious mind had to believe it, as well.

Kid Flash seemed to be thinking of something to say. "I'll give you two-thousand dollars and pay for all necessary expenses for you and one friend." And with that, Kyd Wykkyd was sold. He went to wake up Billy Numerous and right a letter of his own.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash had one more person to wake.

* * *

Beastboy grinned as he pulled a portable video game player out of his pocket. He had never expected at actually use it, and had almost forgotten it's existence. But now, he was glad he had brought it. After all, plane rides could be terribly boring.

Cobra was staring out the window, completely mesmerized. From the way Beastboy say it, the world could have been imploding and she would never have stopped looking out that window. From the moment she happened to see what was out there, she'd been staring, creating a boring plane ride.

About an hour into the flight, she stopped.

"Is this you're first time in Egypt?"

Beastboy nodded.

"Well, I hope you know something about it."

* * *

Okay. I did not like the last few chapters. It just feels like the characters are too OOC, even if this is a weird position for any of them. Hopefully their quality is improving. It's weird though. This story was supposed to be about both the H.I.V.E kids and the Titans, but the Titans are not really being shown. Giving both teams some consideration just isn't working at the moment. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Waking up in the Titans Tower shocked Gizmo. He had never been the most adaptive person, and waking up in a new place was always frightening for him, but waking up in the house of a bunch of superheros (with the superheros in it) made the experience much worse. Gizmo had woken up all his teammates with hysteric screams until SeeMore (possibly the most resonable H.I.V.E member) brought Gizmo back to his normal state.

"Where ever you are this isn't funny!" Gizmo called to Billy and Kyd Wykkyd who, at the moment, were no where to be found.

"Why is Kyd Wykkyd's sleeping bag soggy?" SeeMore asked, pushing down on it.

Mammoth, in the meantime, had found a note, but the letters had been written in ink and had smudged. The only legible part of it said 'with Jinx'. That was next to useless though, because anything could have been with Jinx.

Starfire flew in the room. "Please, have you seen Cyborg or Jinx? They are missing." she said.

"Missing?" Gizmo and SeeMore asked at the same time. SeeMore sounded alarmed, but Gizmo's voice turned out more angry that alarmed.

Starfire nodded.

"Well," SeeMore said, rubbing the back of his head, "we haven't seen them, but we'll tell you if we do."

"Thank you!" Starfire said, starting to look a little more cheerful.

"Um, Wykkyd and Billy took off, too, so if you see them could you tell us?"

"Gladly." Starfire said, "but did they not leave the note?"

"An ILLEGIBLE one!" Gizmo yelled. "Look!" he grabbed the note from Mammoth, almost tearing it in half and waved the note in front of the Tamaranian.

"Wykkyd is spelt with two y's?" Starfire asked almost right away.

It was nice, Jinx realized, to be by oneself for a change. For pretty much her entire life she had been surrounded by people. First there was her parents, then the H.I.V.E with Mammoth and Gizmo, than the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E, and then the Teen Titans. And, almost without realizing it, she had always been trying to live up to some reputation.

Now, there was no reputation to live up to, and Jinx was free to do her own thing. She still drew weird stares from anyone her saw her hair, but she had dealt with it enough that she could act as if she didn't notice them. But she still did. And Jinx realized that she missed being 'normal' as she had been ever since she got back from the H.I.V.E. She pushed the thought away and moved on.

She had to look for Set. When Isis had just told her to move to Egypt, Jinx had assumed that Set was some famous person that would be easy to find. However, specific directions were probably useless if Isis hadn't given them to her. But did every person she ask about Set have to think that he was some kind of god? Because Jinx wasn't looking for a god, but a superhuman (judging from Isis) looking for his daughter.

"The falcon-freak couldn't even give me proper directions." she muttered to herself angrily, ready to hex the next annoyance she found.

"Hey, Jinx!" A familiar green boy yelled, rushing up to her and ridding her of whatever cheer she had left. True to her earlier thought, she gave Beastboy a minor hex which caused him to trip over his own feet. She did give him a helping hand to make up for it, though.

"Hey Beastboy. Funny seeing you here." she said.

"What were the odds she would end up in the same airport as Beastboy?" Cyborg groused, observing the two oddly colored teenagers. He was struggling to hide in a crowd of people who insisted in making as big a spectacle out of him as possible. It didn't seem that a single person who didn't stop and point and Cyborg be careful of children's hands that reached out to brush his legs. "On no, I said no touching the legs." Cyborg said as another child gripped his ankle. He picked the child up to move him further away. "What part of that did you not understand?" This was not what he'd agreed to when he said he'd help Kid Flash.

"No touching the legs?" Billy interjected, unhelpfully. The duplicator, who looked the most normal, was having the least problems. Though his uniform did attract attention, unusually clothing was not any where close to the novelty that Cyborg.

Kyd Wykkyd was in between Cyborg and Billy, trying to place as much difference between him and the citizens. People noticed him as well, and Cyborg thought he had heard 'Batman' in their conversations though Kyd Wykkyd did not appeared to have heard.

"You know," Billy said as they struggled through the crowd. "Why don't I go and follow Jinx while you two try to stop people looking at you as if you're animals in the zoo?"

"Yeah, why don't you..." Cyborg said, looking at the bright bubble gum hair sharply stood out. It appeared that Beastboy and Jinx had seen each other and they were both walking away, chatting merrily. "Just be careful Jinx and Beastboy don't see you." Kid Flash had been very specific there. He didn't want it to seem as though he was trying to spy on Jinx, and Cyborg was trying to respect his friends wishes.

"What's the point of this?" Billy complained. "All we've been doing is sneaking around with no purpose."

"Kid Flash did say Jinx was in danger."

"From what?" Billy demanded. "I think we should just go and ask Jinx if we could vacation with her."

"But Kid Flash-"

"Kid Flash, Kid Smash." Billy dumped his bags in Cyborgs arms. "I'm going to go talk to them."

"Wait!" Cyborg protested to no avail. He looked at the bags in his arms. "Ah, man!"

Set watched Cobra through the airport surveillance videos. While the Egyptian God was not exactly cleared to be watching the security videos, Set had lived since before the creation of man. Hacking was was something he had been able to do ever since the computer had been invented.

The Internet was a fascinating invention, Set thought. A long time ago, Set would never have believed that mortals possessed the smarts nor the resources to create such items. So much of what the Gods considered commonplace had always brought awe and worship from the human race, and now the _humans_ created items that he considered worthy of awe and deep respect.

Cobra appeared to have arrived with several other people. There was a green human, a human with pink hear, a human that was half-robot, and two other humans that, besides their choice of clothing, looked rather ordinary. That meant that Set had to provide room and board for six people until his plan could be carried out.

What he was more concerned with, though, was that the plane schedules had been tampered with. Almost as if someone had been trying to make two groups of people arrive at the same place at the same time. And it seemed as if the two groups were the superhumans he was watching right that very second.

"Uncle Set, Mother is home."

Set's nephew and Isis' son, Horus, peered into the room. He was rarely allowed in Set's house, much less Set's room. Natural curiosity caused the teenage god to look in.

Set walked out and shut the door before Horus could fulfill his curiosity to much. Set was a naturally private person, and estrangement from the family caused by Isis had made him realize just how much privacy was worth. "So what are you doing _here_?" he asked. "Do you not wish to greet your mother?"

"That was a computer was it not?" Horus shot back.

"Yes, it was." Set answered. It was no big secret that Set enjoyed the little toys that humanity had come up with. "So, why are you not rushing to greet Isis?"

"I thought you would like to know that she is here." Horus replied.

"So you came to told me out of the kindness of your heart." Perhaps letting so much sarcasm into his voice hadn't been the best of ideas. Fortunately, Horus didn't seem to catch Set's biting tone.

"Yes." he said as he turned away.

Set glared at the teenager's retreating back.

* * *

**End of story notes:**

Okay. This was a super long wait between the update, but there were good reasons. I also decided to write little notes at the end because their fun, and because this story is my 'trail' story. I'm using it to get a hang of writing fanfiction and stuff. That's not to say I'm not trying to make it good, though. This means that the format of the story may change alot while I settle on a style that I like.

Chapter 8 is coming really slow, because the characters don't seem to like to coorporate with me. Their personalities aren't working exactly the right way, so they're taking a longer time to get where they are going.

In other news (as if anyone wants to know), I have just completed me first AP Exam ever today in Calc BC! Today being May 7.

Also, does anyone know anything about the Turkish culture or language? It's not related to this story, but it is related to another one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Why are you in Egypt?"

In a way, Raven felt sorry for the remaining members of the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E. Gizmo seemed to yell more than half the time and his voice was very, very loud. Listening to him yell all the time had to get very annoying for the people that lived with him.

Or maybe Gizmo was just yelling because the Titans were around. The H.I.V.E did not make it a secret that they were merely tolerating the Titans. The H.I.V.E most certainly had not helped the Titans search for Cyborg, even though the Titans had been searching for Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous as well as Cyborg.

The Titans had not known that the H.I.V.E communication system could track it's members anywhere in the world. It seemed that even the creator had forgotten that little detail, and the H.I.V.E members wasted a whole hour before Gizmo had remembered.

"It was in the note." Billy said. "It explained everything."

"We couldn't READ the note!" Gizmo yelled. "It got smeared with water or something."

"Well that's not our fault, now is it?" Billy asked. "Geez, it's not as if you guys never went on vacation."

"We did not go halfway around the world without telling anyone beforehand. And what is Jinx doing with you?"

"Coincidence."

"And Kyd Wykkyd and you just decided you'd up and leave last night because...?"

"Wykkyd decided." Billy answered, "And I felt like tagging along."

"You could have told us!"

"Billy," SeeMore said, breaking Gizmo's screams with his own level voice, "How were we supposed to know you and Kyd Wykkyd didn't just decide to quite the team?"

"That's what the note was for." Billy answered stubbornly.

"And why did you leave anyway?" SeeMore persisted. "Kyd Wykkyd doesn't normally just take off."

"Umm," there was a pause in the conversation, "I think he was saying that he's doing a favor for Kid Flash."

"KID FLASH!" Gizmo's scream reached new heights. "Why are you doing favors for that goody-two-shoes?"

"Gizmo." SeeMore reprimanded, as Raven tuned out of the conversation.

"KID FLASH!" Jinx spun around at that familiar yell. Did the entire tower decide to follow her? A quick glance revealed, however, that only Billy Numerous was behind calmly talking over his communicator to another member who could only be Gizmo.

She cut off her conversation with Beast Boy who, while entertaining at times, was most certainly not who she wished to be talking with at the moment. The girl next to him was also someone she was suspicious off. From what Beast Boy said, she was a criminal and had been in the middle of a crime when he first saw her. By all rights, Beast Boy should have carted her off to jail and yet he was _traveling_ with her.

The girl, on the other hand, didn't seem to be happy that Beast Boy had made the detour to chat and was sulking rather childishly.

Jinx walked up to Billy who was to engrossed in his conversation to notice her walking closer to him.

"Billy Numerous," Jinx scowled at him when she was close enough, "what on earth are you doing here?"

Billy jumped around so that he was face to face with Jinx.

"Hey Jinx," he said, giving a forced chuckle, "fancy meeting you here."

Jinx rolled her eyes and grabbed Billy's communicator out of his hand. "Gizmo, what's going on here?"

"That's what _I'm_ trying to find out!" Gizmo complained after a moment of surprise. "All I know is that Kid Flash is involved."

Jinx may have just thought that statement spawned from Gizmo's hatred of Kid Flash except that Billy winced a little as it was said. Little pink sparks started dancing across her fingers. "Tell my boyfriend that he'll stop doing stuff like this unless he wants to be my _ex-boyfriend_." she snapped and handed the communicator back to Billy before her power ruined it.

"Uh, see ya later," Billy told Gizmo and quickly snapped it shut.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked her innocently, trying to ignore the pink sparks that were just barely held in check.

"Didn't you just see me yesterday?"

"I'm not sure." Billy said slowly.

"You're not sure." Jinx dripped as much danger into her voice as possible.

"Well, flying causes one to change time periods, doesn't it?" Billy continued, "Is it the same day or the day after that or the day after _that_?"

A few chairs collapsed as Jinx did loose control. She stormed away, leaving a trail of chaos behind her towards Beastboy.

"We're going." Jinx announced, picking up her luggage and grabbing one of Beastboy's bags from his new found "friend" to ensure that they followed. The girl frowned, as seemed to contemplate jerking it back, but instead nodded her acceptance.

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked, though he didn't argue against it.

"My boyfriend _lied_ to me is what's going on." Jinx snarled. Another, completely unrelated thought occurred to her, "And what's your name?" she asked the girl who was half-walking, half-jogging besides them.

"Cobra."

"How original." Jinx said sarcastically.

"It's not like I chose it," Cobra retorted. "I was five, six or seven when I got it."

"Five, six or seven? How do you not know?"

"I don't remember, alright?"

"Hey!" Beastboy cut in, right before a portal opened in front of them and Kyd Wykkyd stepped through.

Jinx groaned. "I suppose you just _happened_ to decided to come here as well."

Kyd Wykkyd pointed to Billy.

"I just got done talking to Cyborg," Robin announced to Starfire and Raven. They were in the kitchen trying to come up with something edible to eat. "He said something came up and he had to go to Egypt right away."

"Billy and Kyd Wykkyd are there, too." Raven told him.

"Beastboy said that he would be going to Egypt as well." Starfire commented.

Raven nodded. There was definitely something about Egypt that was, one by one, pulling each of their members there. "Kid Flash asked Billy and Kyd Wykkyd to go there." Didn't that indicate that Kid Flash knew a little bit about what was going on? She looked at Robin.

"We need to find Kid Flash." he decided.

Like the remaining members of the Teen Titans, the remaining H.I.V.E members were having a group meeting. Mammoth, SeeMore, and Gizmo sat around the rolled up sleeping bags and piles of potato chip bags and candy wrappers discussing what they were going to do with Billy and Kyd Wykkkyd temporarily gone.

"We could follow them." SeeMore suggested. It was probably a loose hope but it was something. Gizmo glared at him, and looked as if he was going to say something about traitors and crud munchers before SeeMore added, "it would be like a vacation."

Mammoth, digging into his snack, didn't have much to say. He'd already made it clear that, whether they went to Egypt or back to their new hideout, it wouldn't matter to him. The fight was between Gizmo and SeeMore.

SeeMore almost smiled as Gizmo failed to protest, a sure indication that he was considering what SeeMore was saying. "I'm sure that you'll find plenty of things to bring home," he added.

Perhaps it was SeeMore's terrible diplomatic skills or perhaps Gizmo found his own reasons to follow their two missing teammates, but the moment Gizmo muttered "fine", SeeMore knew he'd won.

**End of Story Notes:**

I kind of like these. Not much to say. Did some writing but on the wrong story. I also discovered the fun on RPGs especially when they're among friends. I've gotten 12 chapters of the new story written but I _still_ can't come up with a title.

_**story editted because I didn't like the last scene. It didn't really belong there.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_The last chapter was edited. If you have not read the edited version, just know that something was cut out, not added._

**Chapter 9:**

"Those are too expensive!"

"Then you buy the tickets, snot-brain!"

"You're the only one who knows how to use this feature."

The Titans listened as SeeMore and Gizmo argued over plane tickets. Something was always wrong. The tickets were too expensive, the flight was two months later, or the plane ride was too long. But, if Gizmo was such a genius, why did he not just _make_ a plane? And, if the H.I.V.E were such hotshot thieves, why did they not just _steal_ some plane tickets?

It wasn't that Raven was condoning criminal behavior but it was getting _noisy_. At least she didn't live with this noise all the time. Even Beastboy and Cyborg weren't that bad.

At least Mammoth was being quiet, even if he was eating anything edible the Titans owned. The only thing he wasn't eating was the green, fuzzy stuff in the fridge. Now, Raven was sure she had gained an insight on why the H.I.V.E often risked going to jail to rob grocery stores.

"Is there any news on Kid Flash?" Starfire asked as she walked into the room.

"No." Raven answered.

"I hope that he returns soon. I..." Whatever Starfire had been about to say was interrupted by Kid Flash, reminding Raven of the saying 'speak of the devil'.

"Hey! Is Robin here? I'll..."

Raven stopped him, using her power to trap him temporarily while they talked to him. "We've been looking for you."

"Really?" Kid Flash's eyes were unnecessarily huge. Raven _knew_ that Flash knew something important and she wasn't about to let it go. Her eyes narrowed, searching Kid Flash as if she could see what he knew. But she leaned against her makeshift prison, unconcerned and grinning widely. She gave up on that.

"Why is everyone going to Eygpt?" she asked bluntly.

"Everyone?"

"Why are Jinx, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd going to Egypt?" Raven amended.

"Let me out?" Kid Flash bargained.

Raven nodded, satisfied that she was finally getting somewhere. Kid Flash leaned against the wall next and Raven wondered why he had wanted to get out at all. Trapped by her powers or not, Kid Flash's attitude didn't seem to change much from carefree mode.

"Jinx is going to help someone else. I don't know much about that," Kid Flash said. Raven frowned at that. If _Kid Flash_ didn't know why Jinx was going who would? Her teammates obviously wouldn't – and didn't – know or they wouldn't have searched for Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd so hard when _they_ turned up missing, "but the others left because I asked them to keep an eye on her."

Raven nodded. "Why?"

Kid Flash seemed to consider something for a moment and then he explained.

***

"One hotel for all!" Beastboy exclaimed before he and Cyborg tore off to find a buffet. Jinx ignored them, having gotten used to their antics soon after living in the Titans Tower. Instead, she picked up her bags and room key to try and find the room.

Billy was as useful as ever. He had quickly picked up _all_ the bags using his duplication power, which scared some of the other customers. Kyd Wykkyd carried a few as well, though he didn't use his power. Jinx knew that since he didn't know where the room was or what it looked like, he could very well end up in the ocean if he tried to teleport into he room.

For some reason, the two decided to come with her into the room. She didn't mind much since she had lived with the boys, but it was unusual. Why wasn't Billy in his room trying to figure out which movies the hotel had and which video games he could play? They had gained a very nice hotel and Jinx was sure Billy would have found tons to entertain her.

On the other hand...

Jinx felt an odd sense of irony when Billy started searching the movie list in _her_ hotel room. But she knew how to handle Billy. A few carefully placed hexes caused the remote to short-circuit. Billy immediately glared at her but Jinx took no notice. If he wanted movies, he could look at his own room. Billy didn't complain, like he normally did. Instead, he put the remote away.

"Hey, Jinx, can I ask you something?"

Jinx nodded. Billy's southern drawl was less noticeable now, telling her he was serious. It was there just not as much. She sat down next to him.

"Why did you leave?"

That was not a question Jinx had been expecting. She had thought the time for those sort of questions had passed back at the Titans Tower. She couldn't answer as she tried to understand where it had come from. "What are you -- "

"It's fine. People leave all the time but at least you could have given us advance warning or explained _why_ you left."

"I didn't know what I was going to do until I left to do it." Jinx said. Looking at her fingers just a little bit more than necessary. "I would have written..."

"But why did you leave?"

Jinx didn't answer. She didn't know why she had left. She was tired of a life of crime? That certainly had something to do with it. At least, she had been fed up with her life. Who wouldn't have been with her ambitions if they were stuck with a bunch of boys whose idea of a crime was stealing candy from a toddler? She had wanted to do something and joining up with Kid Flash had seemed a way to actually make a difference. Leaving the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E had been such a simple step until she began having second thoughts.

"Woo-eee!" Billy exclaimed and Jinx saw a game magazine next to him. Billy had picked it up and was flipping though the pages. "Look at this!" he said, shoving the page into her face.

Jinx looked, grateful she didn't have to answer right away.

***

It was two tired H.I.V.E members that marched into the room with seven plane tickets for Egypt, first class. The tickets were expensive but SeeMore and Gizmo blew away all questions Robin asked them about the source of the money.

"This is important." Robin insisted. "I won't have the Titans accused of stealing."

It was SeeMore who broke down and informed Robin that the money had come his and Gizmo's private accounts, saying, "That's several years worth of uniform upgrades and video games spent on you."

"Wonderful." Raven commented dryly. That meant the tickets were bought using money that was stolen ages ago rather than stolen right away. That wasn't much better.

"We earned it." SeeMore explained, seeing the Titans hesitation. "The headmistress gave up allowances before Brother Blood took over. We all saved it for a rainy day. Even Jinx," he added with a pointed look at the Titans. That didn't make the Titans eager to accept the tickets but they realized that it was probably impossible to return the money. It could have come from anybody and there was no way to tell which of it had been stolen and which had not.

For everyone, the matter was simple. The H.I.V.E wanted to find Jinx though they hadn't said why they wanted to find Jinx beyond the idea that their teammates were with her. The Titans had decided to get Beastboy, too. They had decided that, if something serious was happening, as Kid Flash seemed to think, they needed the shape shifter to help them. No one had forgotten the incident with the Brotherhood of Evil and the disaster splitting up had turned out to be.

"What we know so far is that someone feels her niece is trying to kill Jinx and this person feels Jinx would be safe in Egypt." Robin listed. "Jinx wanted to go to Egypt anyway to help someone, though no one knows who this person could be." SeeMore shook his head, indicating he didn't know anymore than Robin did. "So Kid Flash sends two of Jinx's old teammates and Cyborg to take care of her while he looks for the potential murderess. Meanwhile, the person who has been giving Kid Flash his information has disappeared."

"To _Egypt_." Gizmo snorted, though the idea was not one to toss aside. Everyone else was going to Egypt after all.

"_Meanwhile_," Robin glared at Gizmo, "Beastboy is going to Egypt with an unknown person when he was_ supposed_ to be searching for the thief from the mall earlier today."

"Perhaps he found her." Raven suggested.

"And decided to go to Egypt right away?" Robin asked sceptically. "Why wouldn't he arrest her first?"

"That's what we would have to find out."

***

"I suppose my son has told you of my return."

Isis was frigid, like she always was when Set was around. Cold because, as much as she hated Set, she couldn't get rid of him. God and Goddess were on equal footing.

For now.

Set smiled at Isis though such an action made Isis freeze more. Even though they were siblings, Set knew Isis would not, _could_ not, forgive him for the murder of her husband and his attempt the steal the throne from her child. But he didn't want her to. Her icy hate reminded him of how dangerous she was. How she had gotten her child to trick him.

"Naturally." Set said. "Though I am sure I have told him not to bother. After all, such a gentle mother would not want to inconvenience her brother."

"Brother-in-law." Isis corrected sharply and Set saw the first few cracks of her fiery hate that lurked dangerously close to the ice cold surface. Set didn't think Isis felt anything other than hate when he was around. "And even the gentlest of mothers would want to inconvenience the one who had nearly destroyed their family as much as possible."

"Even when their son has forgiven such an uncle?"

"Even then." Isis confirmed unwaveringly.

"You never change."

"Nor do you. You wish to steal the throne from my son _again_." The words were spat out furiously, the ice shattered under the raging heat beneath it. "And you _swore_ you would not." No one could look as destructive as Isis. Fury was undeniable and Isis was as angry as she had ever been. And along with all that emotion was a cunning woman who was ruthless in her goals and merciless when it came to the protection and advancement of her family. Doing battle against _that_ was not something Set looked forward to but, would do if he had to.

For now, he had to try and convince Isis that she wasn't in as much danger as she believed. "May I ask what is so wrong about bringing a long neglected daughter here for protection against her murdering aunt?"

Isis' eyes blazed. "Don't give me that, Set! You were searching before, I know you were. And how is it a coincidence that she's coming on the day of the party! That she was born on a date that would allow her to remember it and participate in it!"

"She is coming a few days before the party begins," Set correctly calmly.

"You are sidestepping the issue!"

"And I have an issue of my own. For instance, why are you bringing your puppets here?"

"Puppets?"

"Those mortals you manipulated into coming here. The Teen Titans?"

"They got entangled with _your_ search, nothing more. They came of their own volition."

"And with a little extra prodding from you." Set decided. "What are you planning on doing with them, since they are coming here? And in two separate groups, no less."

"How about a competition? Your team against mine."

"The competition?"

"We will see who will work together the best in the end."

"And the stakes?"

Isis smiled bitterly. "I believe you already know what _that_ is, _brother dearest_."

Set nodded. "And the competition."

"I haven't decided yet." Isis replied flippently. "But I'm sure we'll agree on something."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

For anyone who did not read the not up top and is unaware, the last chapter was edited!

It has also been too long since I wrote the last chapter and I can no longer remember what my last Set-Isis conversation was like (as much fun as it is to write) and the exact details of what they talked about. I do seem to remember exchanges of accusations very much like this one.


End file.
